


As His Fingers Dance

by inmyphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Piano Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyphan/pseuds/inmyphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes home to Dan playing the piano.  Sexy times ensue... ON the piano.</p>
<p>I wrote this fic in one sitting it's trash and oh my gOD THE SIN</p>
            </blockquote>





	As His Fingers Dance

Dan cracked his knuckles loudly after taking his seat in front of his old, upright piano. It was a filthy habit, that, one that Phil had often gotten onto him about. He touched the tips of his fingers lightly against the keys, allowing himself to take a deep, steadying breath, before playing the first chord of Liszt's Sonata in B minor. The tune was heavy, haunting; much like the air in the flat when Phil was gone. Dan knew he was only out for groceries, but that didn't change the fact that he missed him. He let his feelings pour out through his fingers into every note he played. Dan got lost in the music, letting himself tilt and fly with every rise and fall. It could've been hours. Time didn't exist whenever Dan was playing his music. He didn't even notice the squeak of the front door opening or the crash and rattle of groceries places lazily on the counter.

As soon as Phil realized that Dan was playing, he fell immediately and deathly silent. Dan never played like this whenever someone was there to hear him. He didn't take himself serious enough, Phil supposed. Nevertheless, he was playing now. Phil stood, chills covering his arms, as he listened to the love of his life create beauty from nothingness. He made his way through the short, music filled hall until he reached the open door of their shared bedroom. He watched his boyfriend's fingers dance across the ivory keys. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back in what could only be pure happiness. Phil loved seeing him like this, completely absorbed in pleasure. He imagined his toes curling over the pedals as he played. Phil felt himself hardening and immediately let his right hand fall to palm himself through his uncomfortably tight black jeans. As Dan continued to play, he lightly bit his lower lip, driving Phil even further up the wall. He couldn't suppress the deep growl that escaped his lips. Dan opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of Phil.

"My God, what are you doi-" He began to protest until he saw the outline of Phil's completely erect length under his pants. "Phil?" Dan asked breathlessly. Phil's only response were a few lazy steps over to his boyfriend as he made his way between Dan's parted legs. Warm, brown eyes looked up into steely blue with longing. Phil leaned down and captured Dan's quivering lips in a deep and gentle kiss, letting his hands fold lazily into Dan's wavy brown locks. Dan melted into Phil's tall form, gripping at his shirt before letting his hands dip beneath it to explore Phil's beautiful and pale chest. Dan mewled into the kiss as Phil dipped his tongue into his lover's mouth, deepening the already slowly passionate kiss. After what could have been forever, neither boy was sure how long they'd been there, Phil pulled away from the kiss, evoking a small whine from his frustrated boyfriend. Dan watched in awe as Phil stood and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"I wanna' feel you, baby." Phil's voice was animalistic with need. Dan's mouth watered at the prospect. He hurriedly pushed his hands under Phil's loosened pants and slid them with his boxers down to the middle of his thighs, selfishly touching every inch of beautiful pale skin that he could. Phil laced his fingers through Dan's hair and coaxed him towards his considerable length. Dan's lips parted greedily as he took Phil's head into his mouth, sucking lightly while flipping his skilled tongue at the slit. Phil's head fell back as he groaned, reflexively pushing himself further into the heat of his boyfriend's mouth. Dan swirled his tongue around Phil's length until it hit the back of his throat, causing Dan to gag and tears to tease at the inner corners of his eyes. Phil couldn't help himself. The feeling of Dan's mouth wrapped around his cock spurred him into a frenzy of moans and thrusts. Phil sucked air through his gritted teeth before slowing and eventually stilling in his boyfriend's mouth. He looked down at Dan, tears streaking his gorgeous face.

"You look so fucking good with my cock in your mouth, baby," Phil purred. Phil's praise drew a bright blush in Dan's cheeks. "But I don't wanna come just yet. Here-" Phil coaxed Dan to his feet and deftly removed his joggers and briefs in one fluid motion before pulling his own shirt over his head. "Lean back." A wicked grin spread devilishly across Phil's face.

"But?" Dan tried to protest. "But the-" He was cut off by Phil's body pressing into his own, stealing his balance and causing him to plant his perfect ass onto the piano. A sour, strange sound came out of the instrument. Dan was obviously embarrassed, bright blush streaking his face as he tried to divert his gaze away from Phil's. The fact that he was completely naked from the waist down didn't help the situation. Phil pushed his body against Dan's exposed ass, his length brushing Dan's sensitive member. The light touch was enough to return Dan's attention to the burning need in the pit of his stomach.

There he was, hiked up between his piano and Phil Lester. He fidgeted nervously, drawing another sour note from the piano. Phil chuckled deep in his throat. "So pretty..." Phil bent and placed each of his respective hands under Dan's knees and hoisted him up, pinning him completely helplessly and exposed against the piano. "Do you think you can balance like this?" Phil asked, guiding Dan's feet onto the keys.

"Maybe," Dan admitted.

"Mmh, try for me." Dan exhaled, already feeling the muscles in his legs becoming tense, but nonetheless silently agreeing to Phil's game. "My turn," Phil hummed as he reached for the drawer of their nightstand. He dug for less than a moment before producing a black bottle of cherry flavored lube. He squeezed some out between his long, closed fingers. "You ready?" Phil asked the trembling Dan. The position that he was in, all spread out like this, was going to make this very interesting for both boys.

"Yeah," Dan breathed, the anticipation making his voice husky and needy. Phil placed his first finger at Dan's tight entrance and teased it for a moment before inserting his finger to the first knuckle. The sensation made Dan shudder and almost slip off of the piano completely. Phil slid his long finger in and out multiple times before sliding another finger in. The fullness made Dan's neglected erection twitch and leak as he tried not to move, in fear that he'd fall.

"Phil," Dan moaned breathlessly. "please, I need you." At that, Phil emptied the remained of the lube out on his length before lining himself up with his boyfriend's quivering entrance.

Phil pushed himself halfway inside of his gorgeous boyfriend, the movement making the piano creak and protest beneath them, and paused to allow Dan's body to catch up. The fullness already had Dan's eyes screwed shut as he panted. "More, please, fuck, Phil, fuck." Dan cried, frustrated. Phil pushed himself the rest of the way inside of Dan, only barely brushing his prostate. The sensation was enough to cause Dan to cry out and to make his feet slip. Had it not been for Phil's already vice-like grip on Dan's ass, they might have toppled over completely. Dan's ass was now balanced on the keys of the piano, the slide making an impressively terrible sound fill the room loudly. Phil didn't care, though. He pulled back until only his head was left inside Dan before slamming into him, bumping his prostate directly. Dan let out a loud scream of Phil's name, stirring Phil on further.

With every thrust, Dan's ass coaxed more noise from the piano. He was beet red and flustered, half because of the terrible noises coming from the piano and half because he could feel himself getting closer. His cock twitched and leaked between them. Dan couldn't open his eyes, all he felt was the intense pleasure building in the pit of his stomach and Phil's long hand wrapping around his length and stroking in time with his own thrusts. "Are you gonna come for me?" Phil was breathing into Dan's neck through clenched teeth. The labored question was enough to send Dan over the edge. He jerked and came loudly between them, shooting sticky clear cum onto his own chest. Phil thrust twice before letting out a strangled moan of Dan's name and coming deep inside of him. Thier once ragged breathing became rhythmic and calm as they came down from their orgasms.

Dan yawned, stretching his long arms above his hand before chuckling, "I'm so sorry, piano. You did not deserve my arse in this way." Phil couldn't help but laugh along, his tongue poking from the corner of his smile.

"I'm sorry too, piano." Phil's face gives way to his joke. "No one deserves that kind of torture," He continues before choking with laughter.

"Hey!" Dan yelled in protest. "You seem to thoroughly enjoy my arse!"

"That I do, Dan. That I do."

"My butt hurts," Dan admits as Phil lets him slide off of the piano, coaxing another terrible sound from the abused instrument.

"I'm sorry, love." Phil giggled before wrapping Dan in his arms and planting a kiss on his sweaty forehead. "Let's make you some tea, yeah?" Dan nodded in approval so they padded into the kitchen, never letting each other go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic is partially the brainchild of Darkhowell (tumblr).  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
